


How to Train Your DRAGONZ

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of the Rainbow - A SOTR Smut Collection [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All the Smut, Anal, Background Character Becomes Main Character, Ball Gag, Bondage, Booty, Breast Sucking, Breasts, Clitoris Licking, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Hardcore Nudity, Homosexuality, Intense Anal, LEBIANS, Lesbian Sex, Lots and lots of sex, Mild Dysphoria, Minor Character becomes Main Character, Multi, Nudity, Oral, Punny title, Responsive Cocks, Restraining, Rope Bondage, Rope Ties, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Smut, Strapless Dildos, This is what I do with my free time, Trans Pyrrha, Transbian, Write hardcore lesbian and transbian sex, fingers - Freeform, handjobs, just all the sex, just help me, pussy licking, rope, strap ons, suspention, trans woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yet another rendezvous into the once lived in dorm room of Team RWBY, only this time two members of DRAGONZ are the girls getting the scoop. Pyrrha tries out her dominant side and Coco has her respective way with Arslan. All while May Zedong finally gets to have her dream sex and dream night, with the very redhead that made her realise she was gay years ago.





	

It was a fairly unusual spectacle, and by unusual, it was very rare, a first. Pyrrha, dressed in stockings and with a suspender belt to hoist them up her lavish legs, and nothing else.

But that was not the odd part. What struck her as most serendipitous, was her prey, her submissive conquest that was currently suspended and bound, roped and presented from between the two bunks of the old RWBY dorm room. They never bothered to use the JNPR dorm, for sake of it was just plain boring and lacked the ensuite for after play had ended. But Pyrrha’s lover, her new lover, was gagged, a ball in her mouth with her arms tied behind her back and her body suspended between the woods of the two bunks. And it made the amazon smile as she looked at the slight trace of drool coming down from the woman’s lips.

She was still wearing her beanie, it served as a blindfold to cover her remaining good eye.

May Zedong, who’d come along to Vale as part of Vytal was not hung up, bound, gagged and blinded and completely at Pyrrha’s mercy. Pyrrha, whom she’d so admired for a while, following the woman back when she had been in her dead skin. Whom she’d admired even then and more so when the redhead unveiled herself in Mistral as the woman she had always been. Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral, the woman May had scribed on her bucket list to have sex with. The most amazing, most submissive and all encompassing sex with. Finally she was able to cross it off as the index finger of the redhead came once again to the well gardened silk of the gagged sniper.

They’d been at it for an hour at least, not Pyrrha nor May could keep track. Any and all clocks had been removed from the room long ago when the girls decided to use it as a rendezvous for ‘stress relief’ as they called it. In reality the old dorm room had become nothing but a love nest, with more sexual encounters in its walls and air than most other buildings. And only more and more girls had been introduced to its trove. Even Cinder Fall of all people; Pyrrha remembered that encounter fondly. She’d been fucked by the half maiden. A strange set of circumstances.

But now it was May’s turn, and Arslan Altan’s turn, as the sounds of her throbbing rosebud being effectively pounded by Coco with the addition of a Femspear in the corner. All while Pyrrha had her way with the blind sniper babe of Team BRNZ. She had her own Femspear poised inside of herself, between her legs and ready to go, but she was having too much eliciting shivers, shudders and such sweet docile tones from May. If it where not for the ball gag in her mouth, from which spewed another dribble of elated drool down to her naked chest, May would be singing for her dominant.

Her rear had already been flogged, to the point where it was red and she could hardly sit, that had made Pyrrha orgasm on its own. The redhead was not naturally dominant, in fact, this little exercise was pushing the limits of what she could do with herself, but she did it for May.

Ice cubes were next on the order list of what Miss Zedong had asked her to use, and thus Pyrrha gathered them. They were gently placed on May’s body, to a degree and angle that they would not fall when she shuddered. And shudder she did. The cold snap of explicit and subtle pain moved through her like electric current, as if Nora was shocking her at her breasts, where Pyrrha had placed the cubes.

The snap of them, the cold wrapping its hands around May’s trembling breasts, with peaked lumps at the tips made her shiver, and moan a low hum through the wet ball of her gag. Another trickle of saliva escaped from her plumped and parted lips and snailed down to her chest, which was now becoming quite wet with drool. It made the redhead smile and walk up to her strung up lover. With a sharp tongue Pyrrha licked at May’s completely exposed chest, running her slender hands around the buck of hips to grope at exposed and redraw rear. Then, as she slipped her tongue up May’s wet chest, Pyrrha pushed out with her own exposed bust, pressing the nipples of her breasts into her submissive’s abdomen so that May could feel them on her. She did love Pyrrha’s breasts so, how formed they were, how natural they were on her and how full they sat on her form. She was born to have those breasts, May knew, and was even envious that she could not touch or suckle on their peaks. May wanted it so, wanted to make contact with the perfectly formed lumps.

“Mmph!” May made noise from behind the soft red ball, begging for attention to the rest of her. Pyrrha smiled and returned one hand to her front, instantly moving for the silk between her legs that was dripping with want.

The redhead succubus hummed s she lowered herself, enough to look directly into the folds of her specimen's rosebud. It was like a flower, bulbous from the lust and desire, lips parted perfectly and wetness seeping from inside, begging to touched or more. “So, my little May wants some attention does she? Darling?” Pyrrha asked in her melodic tones that seemed to make May want her all the more. Her voice was just so enthralling, she could only wish to keep hearing it. With the loss of vision and taste/speech, May’s hearing was on sensory overload.

When she was not hearing the amplified moans of Arslan from across the room as she was continued to be fucked and ridden to within an inch of her sexual life, she was hearing Pyrrha Nikos. Her voice, such a beautiful siren’s call, her walking around the room in those thick black heels she had pulled from a closet. Everything that was Pyrrh, how she snapped the nine-tails when flogging her, how she dropped the ice cubes on her that were still making her shiver and her nipples rock hard. It was complete audio heaven, and May needed more. She wanted to hone in on the sounds of Pyrrha’s pretty fingers sliding inside her, parting her folds and hitting her wetness. Or, and even better, the sound of her perfect tongue lapping up all of her juices as Pyrrha licked her cunt clean.

After all, she had made her silk so wet. She was dripping, so much.

With the gag still cushioned in her mouth, silencing her, all May could do was nod and hum a retort of affirmation. She wanted Pyrrha to touch her, to blast her folds with pleasure be it from fingers, tongue or even responsive cock prototype residing from inside the amazon’s own folds. And of course her benevolent mistress, with fingers curling and wandering down to May’s opening blossom, indulged her.

“You want this my dear?” Pyrrha asked May as her fingers once again found the sniper’s rose, found it dripping a gleaming streak of warm and joyous wetness down her naked thigh. The redhead curled the tips of her slender digits and began to simply stroke the opened folds that were eagerly inviting and awaiting more direct contact. But Pyrrha wavered, she hesitated, and more became content with strokes. Little circles with lacking pressure formed around May’s engorged and blossoming clit, budding with want and need to be adorned with lusty attention.

It was as if the whole phenomenon of another woman’s clit, or her whole garden and rose was too intense for Pyrrha to commit too. Especially since May and Arslan were both outside her and Coco’s circle of girlfriends. And yet they had been given permission and encouraged to take both women and have only the most intense of sex with. Coco was not yet letting up from her vigorous fucking of the lioness. In fact Pyrrha could still hear Coco’s beautiful thighs slapping against Arslan’s oiled up ass as she fucked her backside with all vigor and heat.

With the Femspear, Coco was a more intense and rapid lover than Blake, Velvet and Neon when they had hit one of their special months in the year cycle.

But Pyrrha turned back to May, with her fingers only lightly pressing into the dripping folds of her silk. The wetness was even seeping down those sleek fingers and down Pyrrha’s arm. She had to decide whether or not she could do it if she could actually give into herself and May and fuck the woman.

There came a muffled moan of deep seating want, a mild purring from May as she bucked her hips forwards to the best of her ability, sliding her folds against the overturned pads of Pyrrha fingertips. Anything to feel the contact of the redheaded mistress against her. She wanted so badly for the sex to come, for Pyrrha to pleasure her. Even as the ice cubes melted away on her bare breasts she was pleading through the wet ball gag for more. She needed Pyrrha to give in and fuck her.

And the rubbing of May’s precious folds against her stationary fingers made Pyrrha choose to indulge both of them.

She rubbed the cunt before her with a little more life in her slender fingers, and with added pressure from their pads, pressing into the restrained May to make her really moan. The index pulled back on the hood to reveal her hidden pearl and Pyrrha licked her lips insatiably as she pressed her tongue to it.

May shuddered in unexpected delight. With her eyes blocked by the hem of the beanie covering most of her face she had not seen it coming. But when she sensed the firm seal of Pyrrha’s beautiful lips form around her throbbing clit, she shifted violently in firm place and called out the redhead’s name with a cuss behind the ball gag. It made the mistress smile and pop the clit back out with a sickle of air from the mouth. And it was wet again, as Pyrrha leaned forward once more and took May in her mouth, sucking on the engorged clit with more force, squeezing it lusciously in her mouth, while still rubbing her slick folds, spreading the wetness all around May’s lower lips.

The moans coming from May Zedong were both muffled and also trembling, as she shuddered and shivered before Pyrrha as she got to work fully spreading and slipping her tongue around and inside the bound sniper. Using the wet fingers of her right hand, Pyrrha spread apart the puffy and even blushing lips of May’s cunt and with her left did the mistress hoist up May’s right leg. All to get enough room and leverage as to plant her own amazon head in between May’s legs, and to lick her folds clean of the building wet release. And there would be much more of it to come.

Pyrrha pointed her tongue, spread the juicy lips of her restrained lover, and slipped the pointed tongue deep into the entrance of May’s folds, taking her wetness into her own mouth. Again May shuddered and lurched a little, her abdomen muscles contracting and bunching together as the sharp jolts of such elated delight edged all around her. It was overwhelming, all at once a thousand thoughts and desires were fulfilled and May eked out a blasting tone behind the ball. He moaned proudly and as the muscles laxed and lay themselves bare, she could hardly control herself as her orgasm took hold and she let it slide from her.

Her release seeped and Pyrrha hurried to form seal over May with her lips, to cover her cunt with her own mouth. The redhead took all the release into her mouth, lapping at the quivering and dripping folds with a pleased tongue again.

She had made May come in less time than anticipated and as she swallowed all of her collected orgasms, Pyrrha smiled and licked at her fingers, standing up straight.

“I made you come sooner than I thought May dear. Did you enjoy that my sweet?” Pyrrha asked in the dual tonal melody of sultry desire, and genuine lullaby that made May shiver moreso. The voice, it did about as much to her desire as Pyrrha’s touch to her bare folds did. It made her want more. And she sounded off as much from behind the ball gag. “What was that dear? I’m afraid I can’t make you out.”

Coco and Ars both sniggered from their compromising anal position across the room. Ars was bending over, on all fours like the lioness she was, her blonde and platinum hair even looking like a sexually confident main around her as she ass was pointed up, the Femspear that she had not removed pushed between her legs as Coco’s was buried deep into her rear entrance. She was being really stretched as Coco bore the slightly larger prototype, as she claimed; ‘gathering more intense data and results for Winter’ donning the larger variant and splitting Arslan’s cinnamon coloured ass with it.

“It’s about time you made her come. I mean we were wondering if she’d ever get to shoot her load with you stroking her so slowly Pyr,” Coco teased with a playful thrust back into the oiled cheeks of her old friend Arslan. The lioness gasped at the sudden movement back into her rear hole. Arslan chuckled after that, pulling the smaller Femspear from her and tossing it aside, giving her own purring clitoris a sensual rub between her glistening legs. The cock that had been poised inside her had been leaking a glorious streak of her own wetness down her thigh and calf for the whole time Coco had been pounding her rear entrance. They were both high with the ecstasy of the thorough fucking and service. Coco had released three times and was on track for a delicious third as she gently rocked her hips, taking the oiled shaft of her responsive cock in and out of Arslan. The pleasureable stretch of her rear had her in blissful moans whenever there was motion into her.

Usually the lioness was not one for anal, but when Coco had almost fought her to fuck her, she relented and gave in to try with her old flame.

They had been enjoying their own intense session of fiery passion and heated shaft movements for the same number of hours now as it had taken Pyrrha to completely unravel and open up the desperate side of May Zedong. And only now as Pyrrha saw the wet and glistening mess of two hazey vixens fucking one another to breaking point, orgasm after orgasm, did she want to have relief herself and give more to May.

May had already come, she had spilled the tumult of release into Pyrrha’s own mouth and now Pyrrha wanted more. She wanted to elicit another shot of release from her subject. All the more she wanted to use her own sleeker and red prototype of the Femspear to full May up, fill her sex with the sweet release of Pyrrha’s own wetness. She’d be lying if she said all this domination; the flogging of May’s rear, making it as red as her hair, the ice cubes all over, the binding, the blacking, the everything, had made Pyrrha wet herself, and it was building in the flared head of her own cock.

It was finally time to unleash the head, and the stream of warmth that would follow, in the desperate May Zedong.

“May my dear,” Pyrrha announced, receiving nothing but yet another muffled noise of affirmation. May heard her loud and clear. In fact with most of her other senses robbed of her, Pyrrha was about the only thing she could hear, even as Coco slapped her thighs against Arslan’s oiled rear again for a third come before handing the baton back to the lioness. “Would you like me to make love with you now my dear? To use my cock and slip it inside of you?”

The woman trembled once more as Pyrrha gripped generously at her glistening and wet thighs. May was wet and it was dripping again down her legs.

She did not respond to her mistress’s question, instead she only nodded slowly, trying to keep all the fleeting air kept in her breast. She was so ready for Pyrrha to penetrate and ravage her, to thrust her spear inside the wide open folds of her own silk and to fuck her until she forgot where she was. In fact she’d slipped like that a few times already during this little exchange. It took her a while at times to remember she was in the Team RWBY Dorm, and Coco Adel and Arslan Altan, her girlfriend were off on the other end of the room fucking each other expertly. May always remembered that Pyrrha was lavishing her however. How could she possibly forget the Mistral Champion was about to fuck her? It was a teenage fantasy come true.

“Then let me take that ball out, and bend you on the bed,” Pyrrha told her submissive May, before finally stepping up and taking out the gag.

Coco and Ars again giggled a little, all while Coco was taking out her spear and Ars was putting hers back in so she could slide it deep into Coco’s mixer, which was wetter than most times she’d been. “It’s about time we heard little May wail Nikos. Come on, make her scream with that tongue out. Fuck her like I can, like Dew and Gwen can. She makes the best faces with Gwen and Dew, especially when they double team her,” Arslan teased, a little humiliation for May was welcome, she liked it even, it made her all the more aroused.

Pyrrha was intrigued. She wondered just how hardcore the sexual nights with the DRAGONZ Girls really were and deemed that she would do her best to make May’s tongue want to jump out of her mouth with elation.

Letting her down Pyrrha kept the beanie over her eye, she wanted to keep that sense dampened, and it was either that or use the blackout contacts that Neon had brought back from her weekend trip to Atlas. If those were the kind of kinky treasures one could find in the land to the north Pyrrha had questions as to just how Winter and Weiss behaved alone there. Next she released the restraints and guided May to the bed, bending her over and precisely spreading her legs.

The mild fear as to how she had been moved or if Pyrrha was still touching her made May tremble a little and seep out more wetness from between her thighs. Her rear still stung from the flogging earlier but she was thankful Pyrrha had not made her sit or lie down on it. That was exactly why Pyrrha had bent her over to fuck her from behind. Save her rear cause her more pain. But they had both enjoyed the extreme spanking, both loved it and the other two girls in heat to the side had loved watching it too.

Pyrrha breathed, trying not to be nervous about actually making love with May. It was fine, the agreement was sound, both groups were consenting and encouraging of Coco and Pyrrha doing this, and Pyrrha wanted to. May was cute and beautiful and submissive, retained, all that Pyrrha wanted to sleep with, and now was the hour, she could do it and she wanted to as well.

She hardly noticed as she pointed the flared head into the crook of May’s soaked entrance and pushed forward with light pressure. The redhead only noticed upon feeling the warmth around the responsive silicone and polymer appendage, combined with the wet elation of May’s moist moan.

The cock slid in as if it were nothing and May shuddered as the whole length slipped inside her, and Pyrrha did smile as she felt the warmth of her lover’s inner walls clasp around the cock. She felt it and cooed a little. She had not yet worn the cock toy of the SDC’s design but now she could see how amazing it felt and responded as if the shaft were her own. She felt strange, exhilarated as she pushed the cock into May to the base, and pulled back with her hips to take a portion out, only to fill the girl again with every inch in length and diameter.

“I suppose Weiss and Winter were indeed correct. This can do what no other cock can do. It can make me feel even better than when I had my own,” Pyrrha gasped in a deeply emotional tone. Coco stopped all activity with Ars to look at her, checking it was not too much for the woman.

It was easy to forget that Pyrrha was trans, and that at one point in her life she had had a cock attached to her dead fleshy prison. Her wearing another, even a fake and responsive one designed by the Schnees was bound to elicit emotional response.

And that was where May came in.

She kneeled up, curling her back to bring her top half level with Pyrrha as she halted with the cock inside her, and May wrapped her hand upward, sliding it through the woman’s hair and stroking her cheek. She purred and smiled, not removing the beanie covering her eye an inch, she didn’t need to. All May did was lean up and hold Pyrrha Nikos closely to her, not moving a muscle beyond her waist.

“Hey, it’s okay Pyrrha,” May spoke in soft whisper, looking as if she really was blind. “Because nothing can compare to you now. Even with that between your legs you’re still the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos that I’ve wanted to have sex with all these years. The true Pyrrha Nikos… The woman Pyrrha Nikos,” May continued, even giggling a little sat the end,

“W-What is it May?”

“Oh! I haven’t told you… Pyrrha you were kinda the person that made me realise I was gay…” That did it too. A warm and smug smile spread across her face and the sensational hips came to life, bucking just a little in motion in and out of May’s still dripping cunt. Pyrrha even gripped her shoulder and a small handful of mauve hair, careful not to alter the positioning of beanie. And then came a firm spank, making May wince out and cry in glorious hurt as she got in time with Pyrrha’s own rhythm of fucking her.

May’s own hands wandered down and around Pyrrha’s backside, gripping it firmly and pulling her waist towards her. The slight stretch at her cunt was perfect, enough to make her moan in a winding wail of elated pleasure as Pyrrha kept the cock pumping into her, riding her and thoroughly servicing the sniper. It was heated, passionate and relentless as the amazon found her confidence in that fact that she had been such a force of reckoning for a young Zedong’s libido. She could see it now, posters of her on May’s wall when she made that comeback after her surgery to make her breasts the way she wanted them, and her hips. And then the slightly risque shoot for a certain magazine when Pyrrha had the bottom surgery and wanted to embrace lingerie now that the bulge was gone forever.

Where normal dysphoria would usually cripple Pyrrha, what May had told her made her smile, and confidant, and needing to fuck the woman’s brains out.

Across the room it was too hot to just watch, Ars couldn’t keep still and she didn’t. She ploughed Coco expertly, making her own moans and tones meld with May’s like a choir of pleasure on the road to orgasm. And they looked and sounded a little close the faster Pyrrha and Arslan fucked them both. Almost in sync.

It hardly took long before May lost a little strength, and flopped down, elbows on the bed and head buried into it, grunting and moaning as Pyrrha got some space and really rammed her precious folds. The wetness made a slight noise upon contact, but May was in so much of a haze to feel or register it. She was edging herself even, trying to contain her orgasm before it was too late. She wanted that flared head she could feel pulsing through her inner walls to explode with dear Pyrrha’s wetness before she unleashed her own. And it was a hard task indeed. Before too long, she could feel the sharp jolt spiral through her core and then spar all around her bones, signalling a blast, a wave of undeterminable pleasure.

Her mouth opened, eyes rolling back, and tongue slid out with a drizzle of fresh drool even dripping from the tip.

There it was, her face, the one she always gave when Gwen fucked her with her natural intersex cock and when Dew rode her like a sort of animal. But it signalled that she was having the sex of her life, the love of her life. With Pyrrha Nikos who had made May realise she was gay years ago.

And it was only a short leap, once she turned her head a little for Pyrrha to see, that they both orgasmed in unison. In fact at that very same time Ars and Coco reached theirs too, and all four women came together, a harsh and well needed moan echoing around the room from all of them. Pyrrha filled May, and her warm and wet inner walls hugged the shaft of the exploding cock tightly, even seeping more wetness to mix with Pyrrha’s. And the same happened with Coco and the hot lioness on the other bed. They all climaxed, and soon slumped down into a mess of melted bodies together.

The redhead tore away May’s beanie and the sniper greeted her emerald eyes with a smooch on her soft lips. And Coco and Arslan made out in a warm enveloping of their own lips.

“If you’d like we can leave and you two can carry one,” Pyrrha called to the others. They laughed and soon stopped, Ars removing her cock again and the pair joined May and Pyrrha. It always happened, no matter who was having sex in the dorm. And this was no different, the four cuddled together in the bed and snuggled into sleep, even with the mild sting across May’s rear as she pushed it against Pyrrha’s pelvis for warmth.

There was one thing she and Ars could agree on. If Pyrrha’s group were the Rainbow Girls, and their own were the DRAGONZ, then they had certainly been trained. And wouldn’t mind having the same happen to the others.


End file.
